The Door to the Universal Dimension Crisis
by Aura2327
Summary: A young Saiyan named Corron gets sent to another dimension on the day of his birth he has adventures and when he reaches a high level he gets to go see Naruto and friends. This is my first fan fic so i hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Aura story so that you know where Aura came from and yes this way before The Calm before the War of the Universe and Dimensions who**

**is made my G-Wren21 but the character Aura is made by me so I hope you enjoy this prologue as the story gets better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Naruto.**

**Prologe: New Born in New Dimension**

(The setting is in King Vegeta's throne room with his Queen Frutella just recovering a few hours ago from child birth

King Vegeta says in a very anxious tone" Bardock this is a ridiculous accusation we've served Frieza and we still do, why would he want to kill us?"

Bardocks says in a very worried voice "I don't know I just over heard his top men talking about it he's planning on doing it today."

King Vegeta: "get out of my site Bardock he wouldn't do such a thing"

(Frutella without saying a word runs to her babies bed side she would have brought her other son with her if he was on the planet but he's not you see her fall to her babies bed side right next the bed of a baby named Kakarot who is crying his eyes out like he knows about the upcoming threat and right next to that baby is a baby named Jarock)

Frutella says in a very worried and weak voice "my son you must live on find your brother and grow to be strong I love you Corron (there is a glowing aura around her as she tranfers her energy to her son feeling the threat of Frieza)

(the room start flashing red as alarms start going you see both Kakarot and Jarock getting shipped off as King Vegeta comes in the room holding his tired out wife and see his son encased in a ball of greenish yellow energy while thinking why is this happening?)

…that was his last thoughts and his last site

(the baby appears in his birth pod in the middle of a mountain woods and starts crying the baby has been sent with the help of the barrier that he and his mom created and Frieza's Deathball the baby is in a new reality a new dimension unknown to most a woman hears his cries and sees he's dressed weirdly and is in a weird container with the name Corron on the container the woman decides to pick him up and take him home with her to raise him and that's the hike in the woods that changed that woman's life and the Saiyan Prince Corron)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey This is Chapter 1 i hope you like it **

**Disclaimer**** i do not own Dragon Ball Z GT or Naruto or Naruto Shippuden **

**The Gifted Chapter 1**

….its been four years since that woman found the child he has grown strong by himself but how strong?

*the setting is in the woods for a hike the adopted mother takes the young boy to her lake with her friends and family and asks the family to accept him because he's different at the moment since the young boy is only with his adopted family he is allowed to have his tale his mom keeps cutting it off The mothers name is is Danielle and she is sitting with her brother Larry while his kid and her adopted son are playing*

Larry says in a worried voice "you really wanna take a human boy with a monkey tail in Danielle?"

Danielle says in a calm tone "yeah hes perfectly fine I haven't noticed anything unusual besides the tail*

At that moment I (Cody/Corron) say to my adopted cousin "watch this" (I walk up to a tree and gab my hand into it with my palm facing up with my Saiyan strength I cut the tree in half and throw it in the air while my adopted cousin is jaw dropped I leap into the air with incredible speed and give the tree many rounds of powerful gabs as the wood all drops in a formation for people to use it for fires as I land on both my feet in a hunched position)"what do you think?"

*the young boy is a bit jealous of Cody's strength and goes to a tree of his own and trys to punch it as hard as he can and hurts his hand as a few piece of bark chip of the tree and the young boy crying while Cody is laughing while balancing on his tail*

Larry with wide eyes yelling "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT DANIELLE"

Danielle says nervously "I forgot his strength he's a good helper around the house"

*the young boy walks up to me and punches me in the gorin and says* "not so tough now huh?"

(I get up and rush him with an elbow to the face he falls and I continue the elbows until Larry picks me up from my neck and I twist in the air and kick him in the gut and after run to my mom) "Mom I wanna leave these people are mean"

Danielle "Ok son lets go"

*a few months have pasted and about and Danielle thought of a good way to let the young Saiyan get out his anger with Karate classes later she will learn that those classes actually helped saved her own life*

Sensai in a astonished voice "wow this kid is a real prodigy he could really be a genius as a matter of fact he is its only been a month and hes already here I want him to lead out team in the next match I want the entire team to go against him next tournament he's a black belt already"

Danielle in a relieved tone "I'm glad he seems happy"

*the tournament comes up but there is no site of Cody or his mother because of the events that happened before the night of the tournament*

*The night before*  
Danielle "alright Cody time for bed you'll need rest for tomorrow"

I reply "Okay mom goodnight" (I walk into my bedroom and shut the door as I fall asleep)

*later that night around 3pm there is a loud crash like a window breaking but I don't wake from my slumber my mom does however and gets up to check it out*

(She walks out with a baseball bat and walks slowly around each corner of the house until she gets to the living room where the man in a back outfit is ransacking our home and he looks at my mother and says while pointing a gun at her) "don't move or I'll blow your freakin head off"

(I walk out from behind my mother and say with a tired voice rubbing my eye) Mom whos here*the man fires his pistol and the bullet goes right into my mom's right shoulder as I see her fall my eyes get wide as I look at the man with very intense anger and the room start illuminating with a bright yellow light my hair starts to flow as if there were wind but there isn't it flashes blond on and off until I burst out with a loud yell and my tail shoots out from where my tail bone is supposed to be) **"I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY FOR WHAT YOU DID**"(my hair sticks up straight while the man laughs his head off not knowing what is going on whiles a bright aura surrounds me my hair blond and my eyes bluish green as I rush the man punching both of his wrists so hard you can hear his wrist bones break as if they were crackles of thunder and proceed with many rapid jab to his stomach until he pukes blood and then a final upper cut breaking his jaw and knocking him out my mom sits up and says) "Cody!" (I look at her with anger in the first time I reach Super Saiyan and say) "Mom I will never let this happen to you again"

*the next day Cody wasn't at the Tournament because he was filling out the police report with his mom and made up a fake story of his mom going in a blind rage with the baseball bat after the gun shot the Robber had amnesia and couldn't remember a thing*

**Please Review message me if you like it and this will connect with The Calm Before the War Of the Universe and Dimensions from G-****Wren21**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another Chapter and to let you all know this is our Earth but another Timeline a thought of what if this happen in this timeline.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ or Naruto.**

**A Young Boy's Friendship**

(The setting at the start of this chapter is Cody/Corron watching his favorite TV show a week before his first day of the first grade)

I says with excitement "Wow I wish I could do that!" (Danielle walks out and watches what her young adopted son is watching and it's the episode of DBZ where Gohan tranforms into great ape form by looking at the moon while Danielle eyes wide when she notices Gohan's tail looks just like her sons)

Danielle says in a panic voice "nope nope you can't do its impossible" (I stand up and smile looking at her and proclaim "Oh yes I can I've got the same tail as him and that's what he can do I bet I can control it though and not be a raging ape I'm going out into the woods tonight the moons full

Danielle sighs thinking to herself (well I can't keep him from himself I'm going to be worried about him but if he's going to do that there's no way he's hurt I'm more worried about the other people but if he's in a remote part of our woods he'll be fine) then says "ok" in a worried voice

(I jump up in joy and go pack my stuff for camping)

*later that night I'm in my tent in the woods it's a completely clear night and I'm just waiting for the perfect time to walk out when I hear something out there making noises in the grass and I walk outside*

(I look around wondering where the noise came from) come out I know someone's there (young boy the same age as me comes outta the tall grass my first thought was wild Pokémon appears but I just looked at him) I say "it's pretty dangerous to be out here tonight"

The boy responds "why this is a quite forest nothing but deer in here" I respond "because I'm here I think I might be a Saiyan"

The boy smiles and starts laughing "you mean like from Dragon Ball Z yeah right" (I smile as I start wrapping my tail around him and lift him up" what now? I say with a smug attitude

The boy yells "OKAY OKAY I believe you! Put me down" (I put him down) "my name is mike by the way" I reply" I'm Cody and the reason it's dangerous is because I'm trying to transform into great ape I need you to stop me if I do" Mike freaks out while talking "YOU THINK I CAN STOP THAT IF IT REALLY HAPPENS" (he notices that I'm just staring at the moon and freaks out and starts running as I grow and lose my clothes and my entire body transforms into that great ape form as I reach down in that great ape form and pick up mike and smile at him with the big monkey grin and say) "there is nothing to worry about I can control it pretty neat huh?" Mike starts laughing in my hand while talking" this is awesome I got a Saiyan as a friend in real life this is amazing he can control the ape too."

(the night was a fun night when I grew little again we went our separate ways thought that he would never see mike again but what I don't know is I was about to have one of the best friendships of my life and it comes to the first day of school and I walk into class with my schools stuff in my backpack and sigh because I've feeling a little depressed I really wanted to hang out with mike more but to me it wasn't going to happen when I hear a familiar voice yell) "Cody we are in the same school!"(I look up with a huge smile and say calmly "Awesome"

(for months me and mike would hang out watch Dragon Ball Z on Saturdays we would watch stuff like Pokémon and other great childhood things until my first great threat and the reason the universe had me come to this dimension was about to poke out its ugly head like a Saibaman from soil)

* * *

(meanwhile in another dimension the picture is someone who looks like a true girl version of Frieza with armor that covers all of her woman hood she looks very very angry as she screams with true anger to one over her grunts) "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FRIEZA AND COOLER HAVE BEEN BOTH KILLED BY A FREAKIN APE"

Grunt says nervously "Mistress Belzera your two older brothers got killed by a Saiyan" (you see a purple ki stream just go through the grunt"

Belzera "it doesn't matter how the Dimension Hopper is done for dimension travel? That beacon was very useful a few years ago" Grunt "Yes it is and I saw a very good planet that we can take over its called earth there are no strong life forms at all want to send a scouting squad just to be sure?"

Belzera "Why not? Let them destroy whatever life is on there we will sell it for big money I mean it looks like most of the world is beach from property so yes send the scouts"

(aliens of an unknown race teleport right above our earth and fly down only a few miles from here I am playing with mike in my house while at the same time my mom watches breaking news of a city a few miles from here being attacked by aliens that seems to have some sort of advanced tech blowing up building and stuff like that with beams of energy and me and mike are watching with my mom as I put on my Iron Fist Costume for my last Halloween my mom asks) "What are you doing son?" I reply "what I have to" (I run out the door and leap into the air a bluish green aura appears around me and I fly off to the threat my mom crying in worry)

Grunt1: "prepare to die!" (the red alien in the Saiyan suit shoots a beam of energy of energy out of his mouth at an innocent and laughs as he sees from what he does me taking the blast as I look at all of them hovering ) I say 'leave this place now or die you guys are nowhere near as strong as me"

(The ten alien squad floats together in the air laughing that Its just a kid the leader says) "ok kid idk how you learned how to fly but it's time for you to die I will go one on one with you for your last fight before your dust" I reply "alright then"

(The leader flies at me with incredible force and goes for one solid punch and I just block it with my pointer finger and move his fist out of the way and say) "Your intent to kill these people is in me too but not toward them toward you(He notices my tail and yells) "SAIYAN THIS KIDS A SAIYAN HOW DID HE GET HERE!?

I say with a proud voice "The Saiyans are a proud warrior race don't underestimate us!" (I start giving him an onslaught of punches and kicks as I get below him and put my hands together and point them at him "Galactic Cannon" (a huge white beam just turns him into dust while the others cower in fear) I say " I cannot let you go back where you came from(with a really enraged look I fly at them and just dismember them some limbs are flying everywhere blood gushing and unlike their leader I just beat them to death they didn't get a quick death it was slow and painful feeling every punch and kick until their body give up from the beatings after its all over I take off before anyone notices or tries to follow me)

(Little did I know I was being watched the entire time because of Belzeras device and because my best friend had a huge secret he wasn't telling me?)

(I fly home and walk in the door my mom hugs me worried and mike is jumping in joy for the awesomeness he sees on TV with me and he says) "Cody you would make an awesome Vegeta"

(I smile at the compliment and hug my mom back because she's worried as mike hears a voice) "come home son" (his father says through the hidden communicator on mikes person)

Mike "I got to go see you tomorrow Cody" I reply "alright Mike"

**Well I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and hope you enjoy how its like our time but in another timeline of us :) till next time.**


End file.
